ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kronicals Of Rebecca Swansin/Chapter 27
Text chapter 27 - the hospital bathroom Oh no! wat was i gunna do edowerd wuz cuming to me to moleest me? "no stop edowerd i dun get ti" i sed crying. Why was edowerd tryign to do this to me? This was so fukced up! Teers wer runign down my face so quitlee and i wuz jsut so shoked. Edowerd tuk my rist and then throo me at the grund. "doth beeth a bitcheth" he sed and then smackd me. Then he riped my shirt off. "why are you doing this!?" i screemed at him. "STOP! WHY!?" He hit me agin, this time with his cleets EDOWERD IS ON THE SOCCUR TEEM. Then i felt sumthing red sleeping down my forehed. It was BLUD! he must have brike skin when he hit! "shit" i sed. Edowerds eies turned all red andshit and then hey got huded. He luged after me but i got up and dodgd his atac. He culdnt be resened with in his stayte and i was scrayd. I tride to run for the dur but then he apered and slamed it. Then he punched me and i flew back into the mirors. As i hit them they explouded into a bilion trilion shrads and they went everwere. Sum of it hit my faec and i culd tel i wuld get a scar. "AAAAAAAAAH" i screemed! He hit me so hrad i went thru the sink too! Then before i culd reakt he had thrown me thru eech bathrum stal one bai one. There were five in tottal. Finaly tho he tripped up and so i ran up to him with my katana and smaked him with it. I didnt want to hurt him he wuz my frend at one point so insted i just taped him withit. He lost his frenzie and then luked at wat he did to the bathromo. "doth fucketh" he sed and then before i new it he had sped out of the rum. I new that i had to run and find alicai and tel her wat hapened. It was hard to run tho becuz blud was gushing down thru my foreheed and it wuz gettin in my eies. As i ran down the hal i culdtn figur owt why edowerd did that to me. I meen i no ive dun bad things in the past but this wuz just out of cacater for edowerd. But then i shruged it off until i fund tanishashanqua and alicia and Jacob who was there for lunch break "what the FUCK gurl are you okay!?" Tanishashanqua asked. she tuk a cleen rag CLEEN TO PREVENT INFECSHINS owt of her purs and then wiped my forehed with it. "alicia get out of heer u wont be able to resist the blud" Jacob sed to her. She noded her hed smoothlee and then jumped up the roof and out of scool grunds. Jacob picked me up with tanisahshanquas help and they tuk me to the hospitul wing of the scool. Then i blaked out. When i woke up jacub was there with me. I had a yellow bandij on my hed were my wund was. Tanishashanqua was there to, but she wuz sleepign becuz sh ewas tired. "rebecca u need to tell me what is the matter" jakub sed. "who did this to you. I want to help" he sed as he culd see me. "it was edowedr he tried to raep me" I sed cheerliee but no then sadlee becuz i had the shit beetin out of my. FUCK THAT EDOWEDR GODDAMIT. "itll be okay i'll go take caer of him" jakub sed as he got his axe out of his pockit. Then he howled and turned into a fury and then juped out the window of the hospitul rum. I wuz glad that he wuz ther to support me. I wuld support him in my own speshal way in the futor. "fuck yu you cunt" i herd. I luked up. It was BELLA! She wuz the one in the hospitul bed to the side of mine! God fuocking dammit i thught to myself slylee. "what!? What the fuck doyou want bella!? Cant u just leev me alone!? JUDAH FUOCKING DAMMIT U WEER ALWAS SUCH A FUCKING BITCH TO ME I HATE YOU" i screemd in fuory. Uh oh. I was supoed to be gud. "thas hard to do when u do shit like KILL MY FUOCKING DAD YOU CUNT" she screemed even loudlier. I gasped loudlee so that she culd understand my shouck. "ur just jelus that chardly always luved me mora than you" i sed furiouslee! She was so shucked that she culdnt even say anyting to that. Then she luked down an troddin. Wich ment that she new i was rite. Wich ment that i weon. I got up out of my bead and went to the hospitul rum bathrum. Y didnt this victoree feel gud tho?... As i steped into the bathrum to go tinkle my combat sens tingld. Sudenly i dodj roled out of the atac in the smal bachrum onlee to see... ANGELA THE VAMPIOR! She was back! And she had a new BLAK CATANA! And she had triedto kill ME WITH IT! I ran out of the bathroom at my ful potenshil and assumd fightign pose in frunt of bella. "shit motherfucker!" tanishashanqua screemed! She got out her gun and poiynted it at the biotch angela. We wer gonna protekt bellas lief and also my life. I new that it was heer that i wuld maek up for my sins and devowlee folo judahs plan. As angela the vampiore stuck out the bathroom we prepard! "u evaded me twise so now yuo both shall DIE" angela screemed! Then she LUGED! okay i no i sed that i wuld reply to ny reviows but srsly Jason Bartholomu 12/4/12 . chapter 16 Do you even lift? lift what i dunt get it what the fuock is rung with u pepul Characters Notes Chapter 27